


Raincoats

by catty_the_spy



Series: Tserillian!verse [20]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, Christmas, F/M, Gen, cultural mishaps, mpreg (non graphic), overshare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catty_the_spy/pseuds/catty_the_spy
Summary: That wasn't supposed to be a Christmas present, but okay.





	Raincoats

**Author's Note:**

> The only pairing is Kirk/OC, but this is from Leonard's pov.
> 
> PS From the Future: finally importing this old thing to AO3

  
“What’s this?” Jim asked, making a face at the tube Leonard pressed into his hands. “Bones, my dick has worn every raincoat known to man! This stuff is a bust.”

“You’ll want to try this,” Leonard said, arms crossed over his chest.

“Is this revenge for suggesting you be Santa at the Christmas party? I swear that was a joke.”

Leonard glared. “Keep that up and I’ll take it back. Just use it; it’s not like you wouldn’t end up here regardless.”

He had a point. Even though each encounter ended badly for his junk, Jim hadn’t stopped having sex with Lt. Nogbura. With a dramatic sigh, Jim mentally prepared himself for another failure.

Three days later Jim practically jumped Leonard in the mess hall. “You’re my hero! My hero! What do you want? I’ll get you anything!”

“Get off! What the hell’s your problem?”

Jim grinned at him. “Problem? Bones, I’m problem free. I’m walking on sunshine. I’m gonna take advantage of my rain boots and jump in some puddles.”

Sudden comprehension caused Leonard to make a face, but his expression quickly veered into smug. “Contraceptive jelly working out for you?”

Jim started kissing Leonard’s feet. He took that as a yes.

Lt. Nogbura received a tub full of the stuff and the advice to use it with all sexual partners outside her species. Her response to the human cultural tradition of exchanging gifts during the month of December was to give him what looked like a basket of rocks.

“Normally your vakt-sisters would give you this,” Nogbura said, holding out the basket with a wide smile, “But I don’t believe you have a proper vakt. It’s a nutritional supplement, for the baby. This stuff keeps for years; it reacts with your saliva and your…I don’t know the proper Standard word for pkakta, but it reacts with that, and when you bring it back up, it’s soft and easy for them to digest.”

Some of the nurses were giggling; Crispin had the gall to look a bit emotional, and Leonard scowled.

“Oh, and I also brought tea, in case there was any throat discomfort. I don’t have any children of my own, but I know that it can be hard.”

Nogbura looked so earnest, having come up with a practical gift in response to a human tradition, and maybe the pregnancy was making Leonard soft, but he didn’t have the heart to tell her that he wouldn’t be regurgitating anything for the baby to eat. He rolled his eyes and took the basket.

The tea wouldn’t be all bad anyway.  



End file.
